Friends
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: Leo, a fan of the Digimon show finds some customers look familiar, but where has he seen them before?
1. Familiar

Hi guys, here is an idea of a story I had.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Let's be honest, who out there hasn't hoped that your favourite show was real. Even once. Well, here is a tale of what happened to me when my favourite show bled into my world. The <em>real <em>world.

...

The bed stirred as I turned over, having a nightmare. I jolted awake and looked at my alarm clock. 10:15. Breathing heavily, I took in my surroundings and started to think rationally. It was just a dream anyway.

"I've got to set off for work in forty five minutes." I panted.

Climbing out of bed, I headed straight for the bathroom to clean my teeth. After that was done, I walked downstairs and entered the living room. I saw a piece of paper on a small wooden table.

'Don't forget you have work at twelve.  
>Have a good day, see you tonight.'<p>

I sighed and looked around. My work uniform hung on the door leading to the kitchen. I noticed a bag on the nearby chair and looked inside. Manga books. I shook my head and quickly put my uniform on. I grabbed the bag, gathered my things and left the house.

Twenty minutes later, I was at my auntie's house. I looked through the window and saw my cousin watching TV. I lightly tapped on the window, drawing attention. My cousin, Louise, got up and opened the door.

"What is it Leo?" she asked, leaving room for me to enter.

"I asked my mum to drop these off for you but it looks like she forgot." I explained.

Louise looked in the bag and pulled out the books. She smiled when she looked through the titles. I looked at the television and saw a cartoon show on.

Digimon. I just couldn't help myself.

"You're watching Digimon?" I asked, teasing her.

Louise scowled. "I was flipping through the channels when you distracted me."

"Still, this was one of the better seasons." I said, watching a scene from the second season. "The last episode always used to give me Goosebumps."

"What's the deal with the red dude?" asked Louise, bringing me a can of pop.

"Creepymon is the bad guy. They're about to send him away to the Dark Ocean." I answered.

The portal opened and showed a black-and-white world. The six new Digidestined; Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and ken; were holding one digivice and using the pouring light to push Creepymon through the portal.

I shook my head and looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

"Ok Leo, see you later." Louise smiled. "Thanks for the books."

I left my auntie's house, leaving Louise watching Digimon.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the store I was working at. I still had ten minutes before I was due to work. I put my coat in my locker and looked at the staff noticeboard. There were no new notices, apart from the Christmas party. I already put my name down.

Three hours into my shift, I was on the checkout serving customers when it became quiet. I grabbed the bottles of pop that were left and walked to the pop aisle.

I put them neatly away when someone approached, "Excuse me?" I looked up to see a girl wearing a blue and red t-shirt with a yellow star and a small white denim skirt. "Do you have any hair curlers?"

I nodded. "Yes we do. This way." I led her to the health-and-beauty aisle and showed her the section. "Is that everything?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

A ding filled the air. "Can Leo please go to till two please? Can Leo please go to till two please? Thank you."

I got to till two to see a colleague talking to a blond-haired man who looked around my age. Twenty-one. my colleague, Wendy, looked at me. "Leo, can you show this customer where the bulbs are?"

I nodded and showed the man straight down one aisle. The girl from before saw the boy. "Matt, I found the curlers."

Matt smiled. "Great Meems, I found the bulbs we need."

The ding sound filled the air again. "Leo to the checkouts please."

"Excuse me." I smiled.

I found the reason I'd had been called. There were a lot of customers waiting. I moved to my till and called some of the customers.

When the customers were almost done, the two customers I had helped before, Matt and Meems, came to my till. I recognised them and smiled. "Hello again."

They looked up. "Are you trained everywhere?" Matt joked.

"Well, if I'm trained on the tills, then I can double on the shop floor." I smiled.

I put their items through. Something bugged me in my mind. "Sorry, I don't know you do I? You just seem familiar."

Meems and Matt looked at each other, then back at me. "No. We're sorry."

I shook my head and raised my hand. "Don't worry. I'm probably just seeing everyone in everyone else."

"I totally know what you mean." Meems agreed.

"Mimi, calm down." Matt sighed.

Okay, so the girl was called Mimi, not Meems. Wait, that seems familiar too. Stupid mind, thinking everything is something else.

They left the store. "Bye." I said after them.

Wendy turned around when her last customer had gone. "Friends?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

My shift ended and I did my shopping. There was a small male, about twelve or thirteen, looking at something on the top shelf. He seemed sad. I couldn't help myself. "Are you alright?"

He looked at me. His green eyes shone brightly. "I want to buy that Jenga set but I can't reach it."

I smiled and easily grabbed the box. "Here you go."

He smiled back at me. "Thank you."

I carried on walking around the store, getting my things. I went back onto the pop aisle and saw a muscular wild brown-haired man with a slender red-haired man looking at the alcohol.

"Make your mind up already!" the red-head moaned.

"It's not that simple." The muscle-man replied.

How did I know he was muscular you ask? You could see his muscles on his arms as he had his hand on his chin as he was thinking. That, and you could see his six-pack through his white vest.

"Tai, just pick one already!"

I walked past them and found a couple arguing about curtains.

"But Ken, this is a beautiful colour!" the light-purple haired girl argued.

I quickly got everything and headed for the till. I ended up at Wendy's till. "Hey Wendy."

"Hi Leo, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Just having a bit of déjà vu. That's all."

* * *

><p>And there is the first chapter. Sorry this chapter is short, I will try for a longer chapter next time.<p> 


	2. You Knew?

Hi guys, here is chapter two.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>I walked home, thinking about the last hour and a half. Those people looked so familiar, but I can't place where from. I <em>knew<em> them. I just didn't _know_ them.

After I put my stuff away at home, I decided to visit my friend, Paul. I knocked on the front door. No answer. I lifted up the letterbox. "Paul, are you in?"

The door clicked and opened. He looked like he had just woken up. "Nice nap?" I asked.

He then fake laughed. "Ha, ha, very funny."

He let me in and I sat on the sofa. I noticed he had two guests. A blue-haired boy with glasses sat with a girl with orange hair.

I'm going crazy now. I _know_ I've seen these two people before.

"Hi there. My name is…" the blue-haired boy started.

"Joe?" I guessed, taking a leap of faith. He seemed surprised. I looked to the girl. "And your name is…Sora? Right?"

They both were shocked. "How did you know?" they asked.

My eyes glistened as I took a breath. "I know you."

Paul came back in with drinks of tea. He looked at the three of us. "Did I miss something?"

I decided to let the matter drop for the moment. "Nothing, I was starting to get to know Joe and Sora."

I smiled at them, raising and dropping my eyebrows to signal 'play along'. They must have understood.

"Yeah. We only just managed to tell him our names before you came back in." Sora smiled.

Paul smiled back. "I thought I missed something juicy then."

"So, how was your day?" Joe looked at me.

"Well, firstly, my name is Leo. And to answer your question, it was unusual for me."

"How so?" Sora asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Ok, how to tell them that I saw characters from a TV show without sounding crazy. "Well, I was having déjà vu for the last hour of my shift and even after my shift ended."

"You're always having déjà vu." Paul inputted. If he only knew. "So come on then, what was it this time?"

"Well, there was this couple arguing about curtains." I recalled, leaving out any crazy details. "A small boy wanting a Jenga game. Two guys arguing about choosing alcohol. I remember the wild brown hair and the logical red-head." I looked at Joe and Sora, knowing that they knew who I was talking about. "Then there was this other couple. Buying blubs and hair curlers. What were their names now?" I stalled. "Matt and Mimi."

Joe and Sora choked on their drinks. I tried to hide a small smile. Paul jumped up and went to get some towels, giving the three of us a few minutes to talk.

"So Joe, what do you do?" I asked. "You strike me as the doctor type."

"Well, I am training to be a doctor." Joe admitted.

"How about you Sora?" I asked, hoping she'd say fashion.

"Well, I was thinking about opening a flower shop." Ok, no luck there. "But I may try something with fashion." Bingo!

That's it. I know where I've seen these people before. It's Joe and Sora from the Digimon show. Which means that Matt and Mimi are _the _Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa.

I actually served cartoon characters. Yep, I'm crazy. At least Paul doesn't realise. That would be awkward.

"Oh I'm sorry. What was that?" I was asked a question but missed what it actually was.

"I asked if you wanted to help us set up our B&B." Joe repeated.

"You're setting up a bed-and-breakfast?" I asked fast.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Sora. "We all have to live somewhere."

"All?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, besides the two of us, there will be ten others living in the B&B." Joe explained. "But the one we found has thirteen rooms. That's enough for each of us but two of us are already a couple so they're sharing a room."

I nodded. "Sure. Is it the one down the street?"

"Yes actually." Sora smiled.

"Shall we go now?" Paul asked, surprising us.

"Well, I'm not working tomorrow." I said. "I could come around tomorrow morning and make an early start."

"That'd be great." Sora smiled.

Sora and Joe left Paul's house.

Well, that was certainly one of the more interesting visits. Of course, none of the other visits had what just happened.

Paul sat down beside me. "So, how do you like them?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb Leo." Paul smiled. "I watch Digimon too. Just not as much as you. Besides, how many people are called Sora?"

He knew? He knew?! How could he know who they were and not tell me?! "How long have you known?"

"Well, when they told me their names, I knew there was some familiarity to it." He replied. "While I was making the drinks, I looked up Joe and Sora. It took until you got here to finally find out who they were."

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked.

"If you are crazy, then so am I." Paul said. "Characters from a show are in the real world and they don't even know!"

"But why are they here and how?"

Paul looked at me. "Don't ask me. You're the Digimon fanatic."

"I'm not a fanatic." I sulked.

"How many crests were on the show?"

"Nine." I replied. "Ten if you count the crest of Miracles on Magnamon."

"Yeah, you're not a fanatic." Paul teased.

"Who cares anyway?" I realised. "My Digi-Knowledge will help me with helping them finding out why they're here."

"Just out of curiosity, are there any digimon who can alter realities?"

"None that I know of." I recalled. "But I guess I can research it when I can get some time." I stood up and headed for the front door. "Anyway, I've got get home. I've got a long day tomorrow helping the digidestined set up their B&B." I became giddy near the end of the sentence.

Paul smirked. "Ok calm down. You're not a digidestined."

"I don't need to be." I smiled. "It's enough for me just to help them."

"Well, if you need some help, you know you can always come to me right?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do." I replied. "See ya."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will have all twelve Odaiba Digidestined in it.<p>

Also, can anyone PM me if they are aware of a digimon that can alter realities, or even create a reality? This would be greatly appreciated on two fronts.

1. I am not aware of one

2. It will save any spoilers from leaking.


	3. The B&B

Hi guys, chapter three has arrived. I have mentioned all twelve Odaiba Digidestined, just not given some of them dialogue. I couldn't think how to work some in. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning excited. I was going to the B&amp;B of the digidestined! To see if anything clicked in their minds, which I had a feeling that it wouldn't, I wore a t-shirt that had all the crests on it. If they recognised them, then it would be awkward but I know I'd think of something. If they didn't recognise the crests, then something was definitely up.<p>

I left my house and walked down the street to the B&B. At the corner of the street, I saw the four floor building. I smiled as I walked up the five stairs to the front door. I pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to reveal Sora standing there. She looked at me. "Can I help you?"

"Sora, it's me. Leo? I said I'd help you with the B&B today." I reminded her.

She smiled as something clicked in her mind. "Oh Leo. Sorry, I forgot for a minute. I didn't think you'd be here so early."

She stepped aside so I could walk in. A small corridor greeted me. On my right, a door was open which showed a small room which could be used for an office. The door on my left opened to a living room of sorts. There were a few beanbags on the floor for chairs and a small television.

"A few are still asleep but the rest are in the kitchen." Sora told me.

We entered the kitchen. Matt was standing over a small gas powered stove. The type you'd use for camping. The only other digidestined that were awake were Joe, Mimi and Yolei.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, but Cody should be back any minute." Mimi smiled at me. "He managed to get a paper route."

Well, at least he'll be responsible with it. Some mumbling began to be heard. We looked at the doorway to see Tai in just some jogging bottoms. It's a good job Louise isn't here, she'd be drooling over Tai.

"Morning." He sleepily said. He looked at me. "Geez Cody. That's one hell of a growth spurt."

I shook my head. "I'm not Cody."

Tai rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." I wave it off.

The front door opened as the boy who wanted the Jenga set yesterday walked in. Hang on, how could Tai think I was Cody? I'm the same height as Tai!

"Hi guys." He greeted.

"Morning!" they all greeted, even me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Cody asked me.

"I'm Leo. Sora and Joe asked me to help you guys set up this place so it's more liveable." I answered.

"Is Paul helping too?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'll give him a call."

I walked into the hallway and into the small room for a little privacy.

After ten rings, Paul groggily answered. "Leo, it's nine o'clock."

"And usually I would call you sleeping beauty but that's not the point." I teased. "Sora wanted to know if you were helping too. I think she could have a little crush."

"Don't be silly." Paul said.

"Fine. I'm just teasing about the crush. I'm not sure if there is anything but she does want you to help them."

I heard him mumble something. "Fine. I'm on my way. Give me ten minutes."

"See you soon." I ended the call and turned around to face the door.

My eyes widened at the sight of TK and Kari, lips locked and gasping for air. I coughed. They pushed each other away and looked at me.

"Hi?" I said. Their faces went bright red. Who would have thought TK and Kari would get together? Oh well. "Look, if you don't want me to tell your brothers, I won't."

"Thanks." TK gasped. "They'd kill us."

"Or each other for letting their younger sibling do what we've done." Kari corrected.

I quickly left the room after hearing that. Tai came up to me. "Are you alright?"

I quickly nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"TK and Kari?" he asked. I shook my head. "Don't deny. Matt and I already know."

"About what?" When in doubt, deny! Deny! Deny! Great, now I'm thinking like Davis!

Tai knock on the door behind me. "Hey, when you've done swapping saliva, breakfast is ready!"

I grimaced at the not-so-subtle way he put that. The door slowly opened behind me. TK and Kari stood there, faces redder than before. If that was even possible.

"You knew?" TK asked.

Tai nodded. "Yes TK, I knew. For about two months now."

"And you never said anything?" Kari asked.

"Why should I?" Tai gave a comforting grin.

I quietly snuck away as tai gave the couple their blessing. Yolei looked at me. "What's going on out there?"

"Tai's giving TK and Kari his blessing." I told the rooms occupants.

"About time." Matt said. "They've been sneaking about for two months. At least."

Thirty minutes past and everyone else woke up. Paul had arrived and soon, the renovating began.

I decided to get the living room sorted out. Tai and Davis helped me. Izzy, Joe, Paul, Ken and Matt got the kitchen. The girls decided to decorate the corridors while TK and Cody sorted the back garden out.

"Where's the TV going?"

"That corner Davis." I replied, pointing to the left side of the window.

"Won't the glare hit the TV?" Tai asked.

"Only when the sun's out." I replied. "Which is rare around here."

After five hours and several play fights from Davis and Tai, the room was nicely set out. All that was needed, was to just put ornaments and other things on the shelves.

"Ok guys, lunch is served!" Matt called from the Kitchen.

Tai and Davis ran out of the room instantly.

"Different universe, same old Tai and Davis." I said aloud.

Paul walked into the room. "Leo, keep quiet about those things."

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Don't worry. Tai and Davis always never hear the important things. Just like in the show."

We left the room, not knowing about the quiet digidestined listening in.

* * *

><p>So someone has overheard Leo and Paul mention the show... Who could it be?<p>

Next time, some of the older Digidestined try to find some jobs.


	4. Job Hunt

Hi guys, here is chapter four. I have worked a 'sort of' updating schedule. What I will be doing is updating each story in turn, in a 'Digidestined Unite!', 'Friends', 'Tempus Fugit', 'Digidestined Unite!', 'Friends', 'Tempus Fugit' etc. kind of fashion.

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>I walked back into the kitchen to see Izzy reading the newspaper.<p>

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

Izzy shook his head. "Nope, no-one's hiring."

"You're looking for a job?" I asked.

Izzy looked at me. "We all are. How else are we going to get the rent money?"

"The lottery?" Davis asked.

We all looked at him. With the little smile on his face, I know he was joking. "Yeah, you're going to win the lottery. Dream big Davis." I laughed, walking out of the kitchen.

I sidestepped past Sora as she looked through the letters that had just arrived. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

I picked up a random magazine when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Leo, I'm at your place, where are you?" It was Louise.

"I'm at the B&B." I replied.

"But that place isn't open." I heard Louise say.

I sighed. "Not as a B&B. Some people have moved in."

"To keep the B&B from opening?" she asked.

"If they opened it as a B&B, they'd only be able to take about two other people." I replied.

I heard a creak. I looked out of the window and saw Louise. I rushed to the front door and closed it behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"We were meeting to get my mother a birthday present remember?"

I completely forgot about that. "I completely forgot. Sorry."

Louise had her arms folded. "I can tell. So, why did you forget?"

"I offered to help them set up." I replied.

Louise hummed a little. "So, what are they like?"

"That's a little difficult to say."

"Why?"

The door opened behind us. "Hey Leo, Mimi says you work at that store we all went to. Do you think you get us jobs there?" I turned around to see Tai and Mimi standing there.

"I don't know Tai." I replied. "But I guess whoever's wanting jobs can come to work with me and speak to the manager. who's getting the job anyway?"

Tai counted off his fingers. "Well there's me and Mimi. There's also Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe."

I nodded. "Alright, I'm at work tomorrow so I'll stop by. Dress smart." Tai and Mimi went back into the building. I turned around to see Louise wide-eyed. "What?"

"Please tell me they're not going out." Louise pleaded. "He's hot."

"Who? Tai?" I asked, surprised. Although I shouldn't be.

"Yes." She replied. "Is he single?"

"Last I knew." I told her. it was the truth. The only girl it showed you on the show was Sora and it looked like she was interested in Matt.

"Can you set us up?" Louise asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Set us up. Please." She begged.

What was I going to do? Set my cousin up with a TV character? If I did and it worked out then there could be certain heartbreak. If I don't set her up, she'll be mad with me for a long time. Or at least until the next crush comes along.

But that could take a while. "Fine, you win." Louise practically jumped for delight. "Ok calm down."

"When's the date going to be?" she asked.

"Hold on, I haven't even asked him yet!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." She pushed me back into the B&B.

The door was slammed behind me. TK, Joe and Cody looked at me with confused glances.

"Are you alright?" TK asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just my cousin wants me to do something."

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Ask Tai out." I replied.

"Pardon?" Joe asked.

I realised how it had sounded. "I mean my cousin wants me to set her up with Tai."

The next day, I got dressed in my work uniform and headed to the B&B. Ken answered the door. "Morning Leo."

"Morning Ken, are the older ones awake yet?"

"All but Tai." he replied. Figures.

Ken let me inside. I saw Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Matt sat on the sofas looking very smart. Matt looked at me. "Tai's still asleep."

"Which room is he in?" I asked.

"Next floor up, room two." Izzy told me.

I knocked on the door to room two. No answer. I slowly opened the door and saw Tai switching between two ties.

I smiled at the scene before me. "Having a little trouble?"

Tai looked at me. "Help."

I couldn't help but smile. "Tai, you don't need to wear a tie."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I reassured him. "Come on, the others are waiting."

Tai put his ties away and followed me downstairs.

"Finally." Matt moaned. "Let's go already."

Thirty minutes later and we were at my place of work.

I still had thirty minutes before my shift started so I quickly scanned the area for my manager. He was walking towards me so I called him. "Caleb!"

"Hi Leo, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm ok." I answered. Now for the delicate part. "I was wondering if we needed any more staff because I have six possible recruits."

Caleb looked behind me at the older digidestined. "Well, I wasn't planning on it but since I owe you a favour, I'll interview them."

"Thank you Caleb." I smiled.

He looked at the six adults again. "Ok guys and girls, decide what order you're going in. are you all together?" They nodded. "Leo, please take them into the canteen and make yourselves comfortable."

I led Sora and the guys into the back as Mimi went for her interview. The only other occupants in the canteen were Wendy and a shop-floor assistant called Neil.

* * *

><p>So Leo has our friends getting job interviews. Read the next chapter to find out how they did.<p> 


	5. Halloween is Coming

Hi guys, chapter five is finally here. Sorry for this long wait but I do believe my muses are definitely back. And in full force too!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>"Hi guys." I smiled.<p>

"Hi Leo." Neil smiled. "What's going on?"

"Well, I may have brought some help if these guys pass their interviews."

I turned the kettle on and got eight cups down. "What do guys want?"

Fifteen minutes after making the cups, Mimi came back in and sent Izzy for his interview. I quickly made Mimi a drink whilst she waited for the rest to finish their interviews.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween?" Wendy asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "I would love to throw a big Halloween party but I don't have the room for it."

Tai and Matt looked at each other, seeming to have a telepathic conversation. "What do you need?"

I looked at them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why don't we have a double party?" Matt answered.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Well, we can have a house warming party." Tai explained. "And we can give you the excuse and the room to have a Halloween party."

"Are you guys sure?" I asked.

Izzy, Joe and Mimi smiled. "Well, it could be fun." Izzy succumbed.

"I could design everyone's costumes." Mimi beamed.

Well, this could be interesting. I wonder what Mimi would design. But I would have to wait until later, I have to start my shift.

An hour into my shift and Tai was the last to have his interview. I was at my till, on my own but it was quiet so I could manage for the time being.

The six of them must have decided to have a little look around because I saw them around the store.

Caleb walked up to me. "We need to talk." He sounded a little too managerial for my liking. Caleb picked up the a receiver and pressed a small button. He called a cashier to their till while he took me into his office for a chat.

He closed the door and looked at me. "You don't them at all. Do you?"

"Yes, I know them." I replied.

"Well, if you knew them, you would know that none of them have any retail experience." He sighed. "Leo, tell me the truth, how long have you known them?"

I need to word this carefully. "I feel like I've known them for all my life."

"Fair enough. But how long in a time-frame have you known them?"

"Since 1999." I answered. I watched the Japanese version as well as the dubbed versions.

"That doesn't make sense." Caleb replied. "Tai is only eighteen years old. That would mean that he was born in 1997, not in 1992 as he claimed."

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Since they didn't bring their CV's with them, I took some rough details from them."

"Ok." I said, only half of me wishing him to go on.

"Also, I'm not stupid." He widened his eyes. He stared at me. It was starting to make me crack under pressure. "Leo, what aren't you telling me?"

Something caught my attention on the security monitors. I internally sighed. It looked like Tai and Matt were fighting again. "Caleb." I said, pointing to the monitors.

He looked and quickly darted out of the room. Myself, shortly following.

We rushed outside to see Izzy and Sora trying to calm them down.

"What is your problem Tai?" Matt yelled. "I only said that…"

"Shut up Matt!" Tai spat back, his eyes showing fury rather than the calm personality he usually had. "You're going to get it!"

Tai raised his hand and rolled it into a fist. I don't know why I did it but I rushed in front of Matt and took the full force of Tai's left hook in my face.

I fell to the ground. I thought since he wasn't real, it wouldn't hurt.

I was wrong.

Tai's face suddenly dropped. I held my hand to my head as blood fell from my mouth. "Leo, I'm…" Tai started to apologise but I guess he lost his nerve as he ran away.

Joe knelt down and looked at me. "All I can think of right now is to get some ice on it soon and wait for it to heal."

Caleb led me back into the store and gave me an ice pack from the first aid kit. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yep. I guess I should have mentioned that Tai and Matt can fight."

Caleb shot me a small smile. "Yeah, you should have. Go home for the rest of the day. I'll pay you for the rest of the day. You're not in for a few days right?"

"Not until Monday." I recalled.

"Well, I hope you actually rest." Caleb warned me.

I nodded and went to get my coat from my locker. I came back onto the shop floor and Caleb caught me one last time. "Leo, I mean it. Rest."

"Do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't tell mom who did this." I said and quickly left the store before he could respond.

Izzy was standing outside. "Leo, can we talk?" I nodded and began walking with him. "There's something that you need to know about Tai."

"He's got a little temper problem?" I asked.

"No." Izzy replied. "It's just that when he and Matt begin to fight, sometimes it goes too far."

I nodded, thinking back to Cherrymon and Puppetmon.

Ten minutes later, we past a football field. I looked at the field and saw a lot of brown hair. "Hey Izzy, give me a minute."

I walked to the field and towards Tai.

I got to within hearing distance and heard very faint sobbing. Tai had not noticed my approach. I sat next to him and looked at the sky. I focused on what he was saying.

"I hurt him." He cried. "Why couldn't I control myself?" I smiled slightly. "I hurt him."

"If it wasn't me, it would've been Matt." I said.

Tai shot his head up. "Leo?"

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you are. Don't worry about it."

"I guess I blew my chances at that job."

"There's always other chances." I said. "I know for a fact that you're destined for something greater."

"You think?"

"I know you are." I smiled. Well, as best as I could. "And so is everyone else in that B&B."

"So I guess it's cancelled?"

"What?" I questioned.

"The party."

"Tai, I'm not cancelling the party just because you hit me by accident." I argued. "That party is happening! Mimi is even designing the costumes."

Tai cringed. "So that's me as a jungle man in a loin-cloth then."

"Don't worry Tai." I said, gaining an idea from a memory from something from the internet. "I'm sure I can influence the costumes in some way."

* * *

><p>So, despite Tai injuring Leo, he has still forgiven him and wants to be his friend. Isn't Leo a caring and forgiving soul?<p> 


End file.
